The Nostalgia Critic, The Musical Review Part II: Frozen
''The Musical Review Part II: Frozen ''is an episode of the Nostalgia Critic series, and the third musical review in the series. Premise Nostalgia Critic, after tons and tons of requests to review Frozen ''due to its 'nostalgic nature', finally gives in and agrees to review it live at ComicCon. But things spiral out of control as a young woman with the insane psychic ability to spoil any movie escapes the facilty and secludes herself near the Mission Beach Roller Coaster, and all the patrons go crazy. Now, teaming up with ToddInTheShadows and a novice reviewer who reviews superhero movies (and also the young woman's only friend), NC must venture across San Diego to stop the young woman from spoiling all movies, cause if she does, there are no need for reviewers. Synopsis The review begins with Nostalgia Critic narrating about nostalgia and how it effects lives, and how important reviewers are to help give new perspectives. The story itself begins with a large amount of fans asking NC to review ''Frozen ''(parody of "Do you want to Build a Snowman?", instead with the lyrics "Do you wanna review Frozen?") and, after a few calls to friends (cameos by The Nostalgia Chick, Cinema Snob and Linkara) NC finally gives in and says on Twitter the next movie review will be of ''Frozen ''at the San Diego Comic Con. It cuts to a young man, whose name isn't specified, but we'll call him SHC (Super Hero Critic), who expresses excitment of finally getting out of his development hell in writing his first review script of the movie ''Daredevil, while his best friend, Cece, expresses fear of her powers of spoiling movies will be revealed, especially since she accidently spoiled SHC's favorite movie as a kid, traumatizing him. (cover of "For the First Time in Forever") SHC, with Cece, plans to ask a famous movie developer to give his opinion on SHC's script, and runs into a developer named Thingamy Shalna, who gives SHC's script an A+ review. The doors are opened and NC meets up with ToddInTheShadows and sing of their happy reunion, but progressively get more agressive and start beating up each other. (Parody of "Love is an Open Door", named "ComicCon is an Open Door"). Time goes by and he starts to review Frozen, but Cece gives an emotional outburst when she becomes suspicous of Thingamy and how SHC argues with her, this revealing her power by spoiling Titanic, ''The Wizard of Oz ''and even ''To Boldly Flee ''after NC tries to calm her down. Cece runs off and SHC begs NC to help, and he agrees. As Cece finally discovers the extent of her powers ("Let It Go", with a few lyric changes) SHC convinces NC to finish his review along the way. They run into Todd, who couldn't care less about movies since he reviews music ("In Summer" parody, "In Music"), but realizing best songs come from movie scores, Todd tags along. Along the way, they realize Cece's powers are reaching the rest of San Diego, and possibly the rest of America. SHC tells Todd and NC that when movies are spoiled the fans' perspectives change to 'the default reaction' of just a neutral feeling of the film. They arrive at the Mission Beach Roller Coaster where SHC goes in for Cece, but another emotional outburst occurs and SHC is blasted with Cece's psychic spoil ray ("For the First Time in Forever Reprise" cover). They leave as NC takes him to the one person he knows can help him, AVGN. He tells them that SHC's feelings for movies are going down by the second, resulting in him not being reactive to things like twists and suspense in a movie's plot, his opinions don't matter, and that SHC will turn to stone if someone doesn't tell him that his review is worthy of opinion. The trio rushes to Comic Con and as SHC arrives to Thingamy, he reveals his opinion doesn't matter to him, and that Thingamy this whole time was M. Night Shyamalan. Shyamalan leaves SHC to die, but is saved by Todd, who reveals that NC feels SHC's review was spectacular and he thinks SHC has a good opinion, and leads out SHC to find him. At this time, AVGN tells NC that even novices need role models, which inspires NC to go back. As soon as he does, Cece returns and is captured by Shyamalan. SHC rushes to save her, but sees Shayamalan about to kill NC. NC finishes his review in time for SHC to make the decision to stop Shyamalan, but turns to stone in the process. Cece cries as NC and all the other reviewers and patrons say that SHC's script was amazing and say his opinion is the greatest of them all. This turns SHC back to a human and Cece learns that she could control her powers all along, she just was afraid to use her own opinion. Shyamalan wakes up and tries to kill NC, but Cece knocks him out. The rest of Comic Con goes without a hitch, NC finishes his review and SHC is inspired to start to record his review.